


….and breathe

by RedSoxandCrimeGloves



Category: Rizzoli & Isles
Genre: Crime Scenes, Detectives, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:27:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24427258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedSoxandCrimeGloves/pseuds/RedSoxandCrimeGloves
Summary: I had an idea for this flitting around for a while and finally put pen to paper.Jane and Maura know there is something more between them but each has come to the conclusion without the other. They set about testing each others boundaries, in various situations. There happens to be some murders and confused family members along the way.It's my first crack at a fanfic so feedback is epic.
Relationships: Maura Isles & Jane Rizzoli, Maura Isles/Jane Rizzoli
Comments: 4
Kudos: 99





	1. One

“It’s not that bad Jane”

“It’s yoga and sweating, if I want to sweat I’ll box or go for a run. Maura come on it’s our lunch break!” Jane whined the last bit looking sulky. 

“It’s hot yoga, very good for the immune system”

Maura had been trying for the best part of a month to get Jane to join her at a hot yoga class. She had succeeded only through use of bribery...yoga first then donuts, now they were finally at the class.

The truth was the Detective was happy to go, but she wasn’t about to give that information up lightly, she had to keep up a bit of a front. 

Jane actually enjoyed yoga with Maura, adding in a hot and sweaty element was icing on the cake and it had taken Jane all of her self control not to agree immediately. But whilst she had suspicions about Maura’s feelings towards her she wasn’t about to blow her cool just incase she had it wrong. They had been dancing along the friendship/romance line for a while now and whilst Jane enjoyed playing this game she was never 100% sure about Maura’s real feelings for her and there was nothing more important to her than having Maura in her life. 

The yoga studio was all dark wood flooring and copper coloured wall tiles with the heaters overhead and it’s already hot when they walk in. Lights around the edge of the room intending to cast a soothing glow have the agreeable effect of lighting Maura’s finer assets and Jane is already finding it hard to breathe. 

“Shhhhhh...ooot” Jane just about gets out as her foot slides immediately away from her on the slick floor. 

Maura’s hand reaches out to grab Janes elbow and steady her. She notes and enjoys the contact of their skin and takes care to remember the feel of the soft skin of Janes arm. As she releases her grip Jane grabs her hand for balance and they walk to two mats near the back. 

Maura immediately strips down to pale pink fitted shorts and a white string back yoga bra. Janes eyes pop at her friends toned stomach, smooth skin just starting to glisten with sweat and her legs....and yup, yeah she’s staring. Way to play it cool Jane comes the judgemental internal voice. 

Maura smirks, having spotted Jane staring in the increasingly misted mirrors in front of them and decides to test her friends resolve. She slowly bends forward giving Jane a superb view of her perfectly toned backside. 

Jane can’t look away, she’s pretty certain she’s forgotten how to then realised she’s skeezing, in public, over her friend. Come on keep it in your pants woman. 

Maura hasn’t stopped watching and has to suppress a giggle when Jane nearly falls over. 

“Are you ok Jane?” 

“Hmm yes, yup yeah I’m just yep good. Thanks.” 

Much to Janes relief the instructor walked in at that moment. 

“Shall we begin?” 

What followed was 45 minutes of Jane getting incredibly hot and sweaty and everyone else doing yoga. What she missed whilst trying to catch sly glimpses of her friend and not fall over was Maura’s gaze following her in return and the amused smile that played on plump pink lips. 

Maura would be lying to claim she was unaffected by the sight of Jane in her yoga gear. 

Adorned in only short navy blue running shorts and a grey racer back sports bra. Her long frame toned but feminine and Maura found herself particularly drawn to the muscular curves of Janes derrière and stole glances at the swell of her chest as she panted her way through the glass. 

It wasn’t that she hadn’t noticed any of this before, it just doesn’t hurt to be reminded she told herself. 

She smiled inwardly as the class came to a close and mused on Janes behaviour...was that new? Had she always look at her like that? 

It was true that Jane had been caught looking at her previously but Maura was sure this was more overt and intense.

Her train of thought was broken when a tall and very muscular man came to stand in front of her. Sweat running down his incredibly toned and tanned form. Maura’s eyes took their time to reach bright blue eyes and a very white grin. 

It didn’t go unnoticed by the man...or Jane. 

“Hello”

“Hi” 

“I’m Jake” a large hard with long muscular fingers appeared before her and Maura mentally calculated the distance between his forefinger and thumb smiling inwardly at the results. 

“Maura” she said taking his hand but giving nothing away in her fine features. 

“I couldn’t help but notice your form in Garudasana you are very strong through your glutes” 

He flashed that smile again 

Maura didn’t need to look at Jane to feel the eye roll she was certain was taking place behind her. 

“Thank you I am very particular with my form.”

“I can see that”

Coughing suddenly erupted from behind Maura

“I had best be going I need to return to work, it was nice meeting you Jake” 

“Oh, yeah sure. Er maybe we could grab a coffee or perhaps dinner?” 

At this Jane huffed off towards the changing rooms muttering under her breath something to do with symmetry and meat heads. 

“Thank you but I’m not available at the moment, I appreciate the offer though.”

“Oh er no worries”

Watching his toned body walk away Maura considered her response. It wasn’t a lie exactly, she had chosen to make her self unavailable...for Jane, her subconscious added. She sighed and followed Jane out. 

Back at station Jane is stomping around the bull pen eating a donut from the box procured by Maura on their way back to the precinct, and covering herself in powdered sugar. 

The two men in the room sat watching neither one of them brave enough to tell her she was covered in white powder.

“What’s got her bent out of shape? I thought yoga was meant to be relaxing?” Detective Barry Frost Jane’s partner directed across the room at their Sergeant Detective not quietly enough to go unheard by Jane herself. 

Vince Korsak, equally clueless as to what was eating the woman just shrugged and grunted. He wasn’t a fan of second guessing women and despite how fond he was of her understanding Jane was sometimes impossible. 

Just as she turned to glare at the pair of them Jane’s phone rang. 

“Rizzoli

“Yep, got it

“we have a body discovered in a disused warehouse near the docks let’s go” 

—————————————————————

Maura arrived just after Jane and Frost looking totally breezy and refreshed in a white fitted skirt cut just above the knee and fitted pale green silk shirt which brought out the bright green flecks in her hazel eyes. The sea air blew rich honey blonde curls and for all the world Jane was convinced her friend could have just stepped off a photo shoot not into a crime scene. 

Jane found herself raking her eyes over her friend and smiling at the vision waking towards them. 

“Looking good doc” Frost casually observed, he was actually being polite but Jane was clearly feeling a little sensitive. 

Jane’s smile evaporated and she shot a death stare at Frost 

“what is this hit on Maura day?!” She growled slightly louder than she intended. 

“Thank you detective, it’s the hot yoga very rejuvenating and excellent for the epidermis” she says genuinely whilst smiling at Jane and holding her eye contact longer than strictly necessary. 

“I’ll take your word for it” Frost nodded deciding he didn’t want any part of whatever game was going on between them.

Jane just grunts and stalks off towards the uniformed officer who’d called in the body. This does not go unnoticed by Maura who simply smiles and follows her along side Frost. She is pretty certain she just caught Jane looking her over and it has left her feeling hotter under the collar than she’d like when at work. 

“What we got?” 

“New owner came to look around to see what work needed doin’ to the warehouse, discovered the body, it’s er pretty erm well, you know, gross in there” the portly young man leans towards the Homicide detective as though the last sentence was supposed to be a secret. 

“Gross?! Officer......Jenkins?” Disdain dripping from Janes voice as she leaned in to see his name tag. 

“Well yeah, it’s grim for sure” he says straightening and puffing his chest in a failed attempt to regain some macho points. 

Jane just sighs and makes no attempt to hide her eye roll, “Frost go talk to the owner, he discovered the body. Maura lets go” 

There was no point tormenting Frost with a disturbing crime scene if he could be useful elsewhere. Despite being a great homicide detective the guy had no stomach for death. 

Jane and Maura walked in giving their credentials to the officer on the edge of the tape.

The warehouse is enormous, mostly dark with the odd shaft of light piercing through grimey windows into the vast space below. The concrete floor was dirty having collected what blew in with the winds off the bay. 

Old office furniture, boxes and what looks like bits of fishing equipment and boat engines have been piled down one side and at the far end a techie is taking photos of a woman seemingly sat at a desk and placed precisely in the centre of the space. 

“Jane are you ok?” Maura can’t help herself enquiring softly as they walk towards the scene

“What, yeah ‘course, why wouldn’t I be?” 

“Well you seemed perturbed after yoga and similarly just now with Detective Frost” 

“Oh, erm no I’m fine, just that guy at the end of yoga was NOT looking at your face and Frost well come on it’s a crime scene” 

Not a normal Jane reaction, Maura muses but puts this observation aside in favour of their work.

“I’m certain Detective Frost was just being polite and we don’t know if it is a crime yet” 

They arrive at the area crowded with techies taking photos, marking out anything that might possibly need analysis and bagging potential evidence for further testing. 

“I think we do” states Jane flatly eyes not moving from the remains of the young woman sat at the desk. Her skin white and bluish, bruising around her mouth and left eye and mottling starting across her forehead. She is bent slightly as if writing something she has a pen in her hand and the paper beneath it is adorned with only a signature.

Maura goes to work immediately issuing instructions to her team about what to preserve and how. 

“She’s very pale” 

“What does that mean” 

“I won’t know for certain without testing” 

Jane narrows her eyes slightly before speaking again

“What could it mean?” She states slowly and flatly

“It’s speculation at this stage” 

“Humour me” a warning growl teasing the edges of Janes tone 

Maura looks innocently at Jane, hazel eyes wide and beautiful. Causing Janes brain to short circuit slightly. They have done this dance before and Jane knows it’s pointless pushing besides he brain is failing to comprehend anything other than Maura right now. 

“Ok never mind I’ll wait for the autopsy” Jane sighs

Walking round behind the victim and the desk Jane bends down looking at every detail, taking in everything and running it through her mind. She hears a gagging sound and stands to see Frost attempting to keep his lunch. 

“Bag that will you” she says to a tech standing near her and the guy retrieves what looks like cloth fibres from near the victims right foot. Then looks at Frost. 

“Go out side, I’ll come find you in a minute” 

She smirks after Frost as he turns tail and walks swiftly away covering his mouth, poor guy. 

Maura is taking the liver temperature, crouched beside the body. How, Jane will never know, the woman was in a fitted skirt and 6 inch heels. If Jane attempted that she’d be on her backside. 

“Time of death was approximately 8 hours ago” 

“Not here though” Jane interjected 

“More speculation, I am uncomfortable with this”

“It’s a theory” Jane mutters drifting into thought

Maura hands a clipboard back to one of her staff. 

“I have authorised the body for removal my techs will finish here” 

“Maura, Does something seem odd to you?” 

“Well I was wondering if your sudden onset of irritation has anything to do with the man at yoga asking me out, and Detective Frosts pleasantries”

“No not me, wait what?”

“Jealousy Jane” 

“I am not jeal...look can we focus please.” She snaps back more defensively than she intended has she been found out? What was Maura thinking. She didn’t have the brain space for this now. 

“There are no drag marks, no blood drops, no sign that she didn’t just appear here, I’m willing to bet no finger prints” 

“I don’t gamble with evidence, it is true that the forensic team are yet to find anything of that sort...yet” Maura is pointed on the final word emphasising her meaning. 

“I also don’t have a cause of death yet” 

“She has not just appeared her, written her signature and died of natural causes” Janes irritation present in her voice

“There is a lot of speculation and assumptions in that” 

“Yes Maura that’s how we work. My point, is, that this is very very clean. Whoever did this was very deliberate in their work. This means they have a message to send” 

One of the techs stands up with a wallet in their hand. 

“We have a name. Jennifer Miles, 19” 

“They left the ID” Jane mused

“Must be intentional” Korsak having just arrived observed, as he joined Jane in assessing the scene before them

“Someone this deliberate would only have left that if they wanted us to find it. Look how she’s arranged” he uttered the last word carefully “the killer was making a point” 

“I don’t even know how she died” Maura was sticking firmly to fact and getting irritated by the lack of courtesy for her work “let’s get the body back to the morgue and let me do my job” a stern edge arriving in her voice. 

Korsak and Jane just looked at each other the M.E . Whilst incredible at her job could be a pain in the butt when it came to theorising a scene. 

Maura stepped closer to Janes side. The warmth from Maura’s smaller frame seemed to burn through her clothes and set her nerves alight. 

“I’ll work as fast as I can ok?” Maura attempts you reassure Jane with a hand resting on the detectives arm. 

The thought of Maura her hand gently resting on her arm gently rubbing circle with her thumb. If her aim is to create a distraction it certainly worked. Finding herself wanting to lean into Maura, Jane straightened suddenly remembering her surroundings and the uncomfortable feeling returns. 

The taller woman straightens suddenly and steps backwards. 

“I’m goinna go update Frost, see you back at the precinct?” Jane is distracted and Maura isn’t certain from her response that Jane even heard her speak. 

“Of course Jane” 

Maura sighs softly watching the tall figure of Jane Rizzoli stride away from her. She had to admit the scene was almost certainly a murder, she wasn’t being obstructive with the Detectives, she dealt with facts and science. Maura gave the dead a voice and she had to make sure it spoke the truth. 

“Something is getting under her skin for sure” Korsak observed 

Maura could only nod confusion starting to creep into to her overactive mind. Was it Maura’s effect on Jane causing this or was she genuinely upset about Jake? Or both? 

————————————————————

Maura is just starting the Y incision on the deceased girl when she hears the morgue doors swing open behind her and familiar footsteps stroll into the room. She smiles to herself at the speed Jane had arrived in after she had text to say the autopsy was about to commence. The Detective was always hell bent on getting her answers but she seemed particularly keen to be around the M.E. Recently. Not that Maura had any complaints. She was well aware of the blurred lines in the friendship and had been increasingly keen to take a large step over any boundary and towards a romantic relationship with the raven haired stunner. 

She turned behind her to find Jane leaning against the other bench looking at her boots clearly pondering something but giving nothing away as to the subject. 

“What no harassment?” 

“I don’t harass, i er encourage, support, enquire?” 

“You harass and as I’m just starting I have nothing for you yet” 

“Ok” 

The M.E. blinked, startled, just an ok? No “come on Maura this is important” no whining? 

Maura turns sharply startling Jane who immediately jumps to stand straight. 

“What’s going on? You have not been yourself all day. I’m fairly certain I have noticed two envious episodes from you today with regards to virile males...”

“Virile males...urgh stop stop” 

“It’s perfectly normal Jane” 

“It’s not what….look, I’m just, I’m fine, I just want to know what’s going on here” gesticulating with long toned arms towards the young female laid on the slab, she states the final words slowly as if trying to convince herself that it’s the truth. 

Maura is fairly certain she has hit the nerve on the head, and correctly diagnosed Jane as jealous. Ever the scientist she decides it’s time she tests this theory.

The Dr removes her blue gloves slowly and takes a slow step towards Jane entering her personal space. She looks up at her with hazel eyes and smiles gently. It’s a risk but she needs to see Janes reaction, she doesn’t disappoint. 

The taller woman seems to be battling something in her mind and after a deep inhale bends slightly almost as if leaning down to kiss the gorgeous blonde in front of her. She stops and steps away so suddenly it’s almost as though she’s been burnt. 

“You know what, you’ve only just started here and I’ve got to go speak with the parents. So I’m goinna you know let you do your thing and er text me if you get anything yeah? Great” 

And with that she turns on her heels and almost runs from the room. 

Maura just smiles to herself at the reaction from her friend. “The game is afoot”. 

Finally in the elevator at the end of the corridor Jane is having a moment pacing as much as the moving box will allow her to.

What the hell?! I nearly kissed her, or she nearly kissed me. Wait, she did nearly kiss me. So she does like me? Or is it just Maura and a slightly off social cue? 

The elevator doors open and just as her brain feels like it’s going to implode she feels a familiar vibration at her hip. 

Dr. Death: Pizza at my house tonight? 

Jane: Only if you have a c.o.d ;-) 

Dr. Death: i have the c.o.d...smiley face 

Jane snorts a laugh only Maura could completely miss the emoji code. Damn her and being cute and nerdy all at once. Jane steps back into the elevator smiling to herself.


	2. Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back at Mauras house - pizza and awkward times a gogo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for all the kudos wonderful people. Stay tuned the ladies are turning it up a notch. Comments welcome!!

“Ohmmmm” 

There was nothing like the deep vibration of the unifying mantra of Ohm to clear the mind. Mauras mind was anything but clear. Despite the earlier yoga session she had found herself in her own yoga room that evening attempting to find clarity regarding one Jane Rizzoli.

Providing a cause of death might have won her a round two at her house but it would be inevitably late as she had ruled the death a homicide. The autopsy showed significant damage to the hyoid and a cardiac arrest, given the bruising around the woman’s face asphyxiation was a clear outcome. She didn’t guess, however, if she had to theorise; the victim had been held still for a number of minutes whilst someone pressed an object over her neck and face and applied enough pressure for the young woman to slowly suffocate. A terrifying and painful way to die. 

Maura had relayed this to her detective and guiltily enjoyed the brief dimpled smile flashed her way as Jane realised she had a case to solve and watched the lithe figure stride away from her office after promising to meet her later. Now here she was awaiting Janes arrival in her sanctuary. As she hears the detectives footsteps coming towards her down the corridor Maura decides to continue her game of pushing the other woman’s buttons as she stretched her arms forward and down and manoeuvred her hips up and towards the door in a well timed down dog. 

“Hey Maur..aaaah, oh you’re erm, sorry I didn’t mean to walk in on your ars…ah I mean you, you know doing yoga. I er I’m just gonna grab a beer, that way” 

The brunette has blushed pink from her chest to the tips of her ears, almost camouflaging herself with her deep pink v neck, and is clumsily trying to organise her limbs to walk in the direction she wants them to. 

Maura is stifling a laugh, clearly she is onto something here but is it really the romantic feelings she is hoping for from the detective, or is she just triggering some level of anxiety in her friend? Resolving to test some more she decides to give the poor woman chance to recover, she is far from conclusive results. 

Jane is sat at the kitchen island eyes wide and not blinking, what the hell just happened? She has never been less subtle at checking someone out, ever. She is certain Maura will have noticed and figured something from her reaction. Her brain is whirring over what just occurred, Maura seemed very calm, amused even by her reaction, maybe there really was something there? Maybe Jane was just overtired and wishful thinking. Maybe it’s time to get some answers.   
She takes a long swig of her beer as Maura strolls casually into the kitchen smiling gently, looking beautiful and serene. Ok detective time to apply a bit of pressure to our subject to see exactly what she knows. 

“Isn’t one session of yoga enough for one day?” Her deep voice sounds almost like a purr and it makes the hair on the back of Maura’s neck stand alert. 

“Jane, it’s very freeing, works out all of ones frustrations” Maura threw a little shoulder shimmy into the last and a slightly cheeky smile showing off dimples fleetingly. “Not to mention it’s fabulous for flexibility”. 

Jane isn’t biting this time and as Maura is on tip toes reaching for a wine glass out of the cupboard she sees an opportunity and comes to stand directly behind the blonde leaning against the island waiting for the just the right moment. As with any interrogation timing was everything with applying pressure. 

“Here let me” Jane reaches forward pushing her body gently into Maura’s back, let’s see how the good doctor reacts. 

Leaning ever so gently against the smaller woman’s back Jane gives a deliberate tilt to her hips to make sure they are felt. 

Felt they were. This is it, Maura thinks, this is how I’m going to die. Her heart has suddenly started racing so fast she is convinced she is going into tachycardia. What is Jane doing? 

She cant help but let a soft moan slip out.

Jane has made an error of judgement, this was meant to be a test for the M.E. but the feel of Mauras warm body, firm ass and strong back against her is making her brain spark out, just who exactly was she testing again. 

Wait did Maura just moan? She notes how honey blonde hair has fallen to one side uncovering the smooth pale skin of Mauras neck. 

She finds herself leaning down lips millimetres from grazing the soft skin of the woman below her. 

“Evening girls”

Angela Rizzoli strolls in casually with Lieutenant Sean Cavanaugh a pace behind closing the back door after them. The cardboard pizza box in her hand is at a complete contrast with the elegant fitted navy dress with a flattering v cut neckline she had chosen for the evening, her look is completed with contrasting gold heels and matching clutch. She looks stunning, Angela is a handsome woman despite her age. Given the placement of Cavanaugh’s hand tenderly on her lower back as they enter through the back door into the kitchen he is in clear agreement. 

Jane has lept away from Maura like a salmon swimming upstream and is stood with both hands on the island countertop almost panting with the shock. 

“I take it you two ordered this?”

Angela deposited the box on the counter top. 

“We ran into the delivery guy on the way to the guest house, I thought it drop it in for you, no need to be so dramatic” she is eying her daughter disapprovingly and tutting. 

“You made me jump Ma, jeez I think my heart stopped” Jane is still recovering, not just from the shock of her mothers sudden appearance.

Angela is looking from Jane to Maura wondering what she might have just interrupted when Maura having somehow regained control over her highly developed faculties manages to form sentences.

“Good even Angela, Lieutenant. Thank you for dropping this by” she rests a hand on top of the box “would you like a drink?” She’s being polite all the while silently willing them to leave.

“We’re not stopping” Angela says with a suggestive smile as she turns towards the door being held open by her date. 

“Good night” 

“Ugh, Ma” Jane whines 

As the door clicks shut behind them Maura and Jane look at each other, they lock eyes and as Maura takes a step forward to ask what is going on Janes phone starts to vibrate. 

Cursing as she opens it she is going to kill Frost if this isn’t a major break through in the case.

“What is it?” she is brusque even for her 

Frost senses he has just interrupted something and sounds suddenly like he wished he could turn back time. “We er we have a lead, but if now isn’t good..”

“It’s fine I’m on my way” he voice is gravelly almost a growl. She knows she is behaving badly to her partner but if he only knew the torment she had created in herself right now. 

“I er better take this to go” motioning to the pizza 

“I’ll come with you” Maura suddenly finds herself not wanting to be away from the stunning woman before her. Jane was about to kiss her neck, that was about to happen, Jane wanted to she was sure of it. There was no way she was sitting home tonight twisting this information around her exceptional mind until she drove herself mad.   
“give me 5?” 

“Erm sure I’ll just grab a slice then” Jane knew it would be more like 20 and pizza would take her mind off the heat that built between her legs.

—————————————

“So what did frost say?” Maura presses the ignition in her silver Benz and waits for Jane to buckle up before moving off. 

“Hmm? Oh er just that he had a lead, he didn’t actually say what” 

“Perhaps he was too scared to speak, you were somewhat short with him” 

“Can you really blame me? Ma and Cavanaugh walking in suddenly like that I thought I was going to have a heart attack” she doesn’t mention that her heart was already racing from the contact with Maura and she had been taken totally by surprise whilst wanting to kiss her friends neck.

Maura suspects the latter but doesn’t raise it, she was equally startled by both the feel of the woman against her and the sudden interruption. 

She was certain that hadn’t happened before. Sure Jane has helped around the kitchen before and reached for things but she’d never pressed herself against her, had she? 

They fall into contemplative silence for remainder of the journey into the precinct. Both mulling over their next move and the enjoyment they had achieved from the last.

———————————

Jane strolls into the bull pen, the remainder of the pizza encased in the greasy box in one hand a slice in the other.

Frost looks up grateful his partners mouth is full to save him further earache. He still wasn’t sure what he’d called in the middle of, he was Jane she said she was going to Mauras as she left, maybe she’d had a date and he’d miss heard? 

Swallowing her mouthful Jane decides to make amends with Frost, he looks to be hiding behind his monitor. 

“Maura rode in with me, she’s checking in with the techs to see if there was anything new there” Jane was careful with her tone “want a slice? What’s the lead” 

“No thanks” he eyes her warily not sure what’s caused the change...could be the food, Jane wasn’t known for being easy to deal with when hungry. 

“Our victim worked at KPL Law Firm as a legal secretary, or rather she did, she left a week ago. What’s odd is that her boss, one James Hancock, has been reported as missing in the last 24hours” 

“I’ll have some” the portly figure of Vince Korsak arrived behind Jane and reached into the pizza box for a curled slice

The tell tale click of expensive heels on the tiled floor announced the arrival of the M.E. Jane’s ability to think clearly was instantly diminished by the presence of the woman. Honey blonde curls hung loose and perfect over a ivory silk shirt which was hanging perfectly over pert....and Jane was staring at Maura’s chest...and Maura had noticed. Crap.

A blush crept into the face of both women and Jane immediately looked anywhere else as Maura smirked and congratulated herself on her choice of clothing this evening and wondered why Jane hadn’t noticed in the car. 

“We have epithelial cells from under the fingernails of the victim” 

“Epi-what?!” Korsak looked blank 

“Skin cells” Jane filled in, confident she was correct but still glanced at Maura for confirmation. It was given by way of a wide smile which gave her palpitations. 

“Yes, that’s right, I didn’t realise you listened” 

Jane shrugged off the backhanded praise. 

“What does this tell us Dr? DNA?” Frost was becoming impatient, he would quite like to get moving on this. 

“Exactly Detective, I got the techs to run the sample, they had a match. The cells belonged to a Mrs Elizabeth Hancock” 

“Hancock - wife of the missing boss” Frost filled in from the screen of his computer typing a mile a minute.  
“she filed the missing person report on her husband” 

“...And she is our person of interest, let’s go get her” Jane leans over Frost getting the address and tapping it into her phone. 

Frost and Korsak stood grabbing jackets from the back of their chairs and walking towards the elevator. 

“Jane, there’s something else.” Jane looked down to find a pale hand on her arm. The trio paused their movements

“There was evidence that the victim had engaged in sexual intercourse within 24 hours of her death. There is, however, no evidence that it was forceful and we are still processing the evidence from the body. I’ll phone the moment we get anything” 

She handed Jane the file to look through on their ride out to the Ms Hancocks house, making sure her hand accidentally brushed Janes slender fingers as she gave the Manila file over. The men had already turned towards the elevator and were none the wiser as deep brown eyes met hazel ones. 

Jane felt like she was buzzing and all too quickly the ding signalling the arrival of the lift ended her reverie. 

———————————

Maura was sat staring past her open laptop into thin air. Her mind consumed with thoughts of a tall olive skinned woman with wild raven hair who was currently driving her crazy. What on Earth was going on? It was like a switch had gone on in her friend ever since that hot yoga session and now they were engaged in a wordless game of one-upmanship. The M.E. Didn’t mind the game or indeed the playing of it, it was the rules she didn’t know and that caused her to panic. What if she went too far, pushed Jane too far. Where was this going? Was it just a game or did Jane want more, did she want her? The blondes mind whirled with questions and amongst it all she could not shift the memory of Janes warm breath on her neck and her hips pressing into her back. 

So wrapped up in her thoughts she didn’t hear the detectives footsteps down the corridor and only realised the object of her bamboozlement had arrived when she stood in front of her. 

Hazel green eyes raked over the tall figure standing bemused with arms crossed across her chest. 

“See something you like?” A dimpled smirk playing on the taller woman’s lips. Jane was enjoying watching Maura looking at her. 

Shit. “I er, was just noting your musculature and your posture is very poor in those boot things you insist on wearing” all true, but she wasn’t fooling anyone least of all Jane 

“Did you say boots or..” 

“Did you find Elizabeth?” 

“Nope house is empty, neighbours say she left after her husband was reported missing they assumed she was staying with relatives. We are looking them up and have a BOLO out on her and the car” 

“How frustrating” 

“Yep” Jane popped the P as she slumped onto the M.E.s incredibly hard couch with her arms crossed behind her head.

“Feels like this day has been a week long” said whilst rubbing the bridge of her nose 

“Well it is getting very late or early depending on your view, I can drive you home?....or you could stay at mine” the last part was uttered quietly 

“Yeah, sounds good I’m beat. Give me 5 minutes to wrap up and I’ll meet you upstairs?” 

“Perfect” 

——————-

Jane is gazing out of the passenger window on the ride home lost in thoughts of Maura. The case was becoming a frustrating distraction, clearly Maura was into her. The way the smaller woman reacted as Jane had moved behind her was all but an invitation, it seems the M.E. had been conducting her own investigations and was expecting Jane to respond. The detective part of her brain had been quick to realise there was more to this then her friend apparently misreading social cues. 

She looked over at her friend. Eyes focused on the road both hands on the wheel they were almost at Beacon Hill. 

Jane couldn’t stop herself, Maura looked beautiful and in that moment she just wanted to touch her. Everything that had happened gave the detective confidence that any advance she made would be welcome. 

Long fingers reached out and skimmed over a thigh, the soft material of Mauras red fitted skirt a poor substitute for the skin that lay below it. Jane felt a muscle twitch in the drivers toned quads as she moved her hand over the fabric. 

“J...J..Jane what are you doing?” Came the breathy enquiry 

“Want me to stop?” 

“No, I mean yes, no I just want to know what is happening” 

“Do you want me to stop?” 

Maura had never been so glad for a red light in all her life. Making sure they were at a standstill she turned towards the dark haired goddess sat beside her, obsidian eyes with a look of feral hunger Maura wondered if she was about to jump her right here. 

The blonde bit her lip.

The tips of Janes fingers found the end of the fabric by slender knees and were now making their way underneath moving up the inside of the blondes right leg. 

“Stop.....Jane please”


	3. The Morning After The Night Before

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is all as it seems for our ladies?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Brace yourselves it's about to get smutty. 
> 
> Apologies for the delay, lockdown and kids is not a fun mix. 
> 
> I do not own the characters…just the mistakes. Enjoy

Maura has been sat at her desk for a while, she came in early knowing Jane had done the same. In the quiet of the early morning she is sat at her desk miles away, replaying the events of the night before. 

“Erm Dr Isles, are you ok?” 

Senior Criminalist Susie Chang is standing in the M.E’s office concern written over delicate features. 

Maura returns to Earth from her daydream far too suddenly for her liking.

“Susie, yes, I’m quite well thank you.” 

“Oh er ok. I just have some procurement forms for you to sign” 

Silently cursing at such an unimportant interruption she smiles politely signing and handing the form back to her team member. 

“Thank you Susie” 

“No problem Dr Isles, and you’re certain you are ok, you look a little flushed” 

“I’m well really, thank you for your concern” 

Reverie interrupted beyond recovery Maura considers taking a stroll upstairs with the last of the processed evidence, she had to face Jane at some point. 

——————

“We have had a call come in about Elizabeth’s car, it’s been sighted abandoned upstate” Frost is clipping his phone back in to its holster 

“Jane, you wanna drive out there?” he motions with his muscular arm over his shoulder towards the door

“Hmm?” she has tried and failed to shift her mind away from the blonde 4 floors below her, and what happened between them last night. 

“We should go see the car right? Let’s get the techs out with us, maybe Dr Isles?” 

“The techs will handle it” the reply came as a growl and Frosts eyebrows shot up in surprise, oh no when those two were arguing it was hell for everyone. 

Korsak is on the phone at his desk and motions for them to wait, the pen in his hand making notes furiously. 

“What you got Korsak?” Frosts handsome features are arranged to show hope over his face

“That was Mr Hancocks PA. She is sending over the paperwork but it seems our victim was subject to a complaint of sexual harassment by another Lawyer in the office” 

“Someone complained about her?” It was unusual in their line of work but it did happen that women were the aggressor in this situation, Jane arched a dark eyebrow

“Another lawyer at the firm lodged a formal sexual complaint against her” Korsak confirmed

“Ok we’re gonna need to chat with him then, Korsak you happy to go talk with this guy? Frost and I will head upstate, I’ll call the techs” Jane has finally clicked into detective mode 

“Sure, I’ll take Frankie with me” 

“Fine, call if you get anything” 

The purposeful click clack of expensive heels across the bull pen floor alerts the three detectives to the arrival of the M.E. 

Shit shit shit. Jane’s heart is beating rapidly and she isn’t sure she’s breathing. Any hope of escape without Maura seeing her has just evaporated. 

“Good morning Detectives” her tone is breezy and completely masks the nerves she is feeling at seeing Jane. She has dressed deliberately to make a point. A fitted black dress slit up the back and cut to fit her assets superbly she knows she looks good and she wills Jane to look up.

“I have the last of the evidential findings here, the only thing found of any note was a trace amount of semen on the victims skirt”

“Enough for a DNA sample?” 

“Sadly not”

“Thanks Doc, we’ll shout you if anything comes in from the car”

The conversation is going on around Jane, she has no desire to be apart of it she just wants to get out the building to her car without so much as eye contact with her friend. She has glanced over and wished she hadn’t. What the hell is Maura doing? The blonde looks phenomenal, utterly gorgeous and it’s all Jane can do to not look at her properly. This is almost cruel. 

“Jane I’m just gonna call the techs want to go grab us a coffee for the road?” Frost flashes a perfect grin knowing full well his partner is distracted and hoping to capitalise. 

“Huh oh yeah ok, meet you downstairs?” 

“Jane, I’ll come with you” the smooth tones of Maura’s voice sends Jane’s blood pressure up again.

“Erm ok” damn 

They stand in silence waiting for the elevator to ding its arrival, damn is it slow today or is it Janes imagination. 

Finally it arrives and they board, thankfully just the two of them. It takes an eternity for the doors to touch closed, the second they do energy explodes in the metal box. Jane is pushed with her back against the rear of the lift. Lips are crashing together, Maura pushes her thigh between the taller woman’s legs and lifts the other into the detectives hand which immediately runs to her ass, bare as her dress has ridden up allowing her the movement. Jane’s other strong arm is wrapped around the blondes waist pulling them close together. 

All too soon the lift slows its descent and they pull apart to make them selves presentable, just as the doors part they are smiling conspiratorially at each other. 

Angela Rizzoli could not have picked a better (or worse if you are Jane) time to be passing the lifts that morning. 

“Morning girls!” 

Both women look flushed and slightly mussed, Angela notices, of course she does 

“Jeez Ma, are you stalking me now” 

Janes snappy tone does nothing to convince Angela all is well and her well developed mother sense is ringing in her ears

“Don’t be so dramatic Janie, I was just on my way into work. Are you getting enough sleep, you look so tired?”

Maura has to stifle a snigger she knows full well the cause of Jane’s exhaustion this morning

“I’m fine Ma we are just grabbing a coffee, I need one for Frost too”

“Sit down I’ll bring them over” she eyes both woman taking note of the way they are looking at each other, something is definitely up. 

——————

It’s a long drive out to ….Jane doesn’t actually know where they are going, somewhere north of the city. She deliberately asked Frost to drive so she can allow her mind to wander back to the prior nights events. Conversation with Frost has dried up and he’s now humming along to the radio tapping the steering wheel with the beat. 

....

“Stop.....Jane please” 

“Shit Maura, i’m so sorry” Jane sits back into the passenger seat almost curling in on herself, how could she be so stupid? She looks away from her friend into the dark night

“Maybe you should just take me to my place” 

“Jane” 

“Jane look at me please” 

Thank god for the red light

Maura reaches over the centre console for long fingers and intertwines them with her own. 

“I want this, very much, but I don’t want to crash the car in the process” 

“Oh”

The light changes

“Please let me get the last few blocks home and then i’d be delighted if you would continue” 

Pulling into the drive Jane is eyeing the guest house “ is Ma home tonight?” 

“How should I know your mothers location this evening, the lights appear off it suggests she is either asleep or out” climbing elegantly from her silver Benz Maura suddenly finds her knees a little weak she needn’t worry strong arms are soon wrapped around her waist and escort her to her front door. 

“Jane”

Kisses are being peppered along the exposed skin of her neck by the taller woman standing behind her

“Jane, I want to be inside” getting the door open like this was going to be impossible

“You move fast Dr.” 

“The house Jane!!” She swats her friend on the arm for her cheek 

The door is finally opened then closed behind them, shoes are abandoned immediately. 

They find themselves moving towards the kitchen, neither one of them in control of the direction of travel both far too distracted by the feel of the others lips and hands roaming over uncharted territory. 

Strong arms are lifting Maura’s petite frame up onto the kitchen island countertop. She hitches her skirt up almost to her waist to allow Jane access to stand between toned thighs, equally sculpted calf muscles press behind the strong back of the detective pulling her in closer. 

Deft fingers reach for the hem of Janes work T-shirt and grab the vest top below it also yanking it up overhead revealing the lines of a toned stomach and smooth olive skin. Maura then turns her attention to Jane’s work slacks making quick work of her belt buckle and opening them to slide down gorgeous firm legs Jane helping them and her socks off. 

Sitting back slightly Maura is struck dumb. Jane Rizzoli wearing nothing but underwear is a sight to behold, she looks somewhere between a supermodel and a Greek goddess, defined muscles everywhere and skin begging to be touched and kissed. 

In her reverie she has missed Janes hands unbuttoning her silk shirt sliding it off her shoulders and pulling it free of her skirt. Lips connect with the soft skin of the blondes neck and kiss and nip their way up and down. 

Maura can feel herself starting to become undone, liquid heat is amassing between her legs and she is certain her lace thong won’t be up to the challenge she is issuing to it. Looking up at Jane’s face, she is shocked to see deep brown eyes almost obsidian and hungry for her touch. The back of a skilled hand is dragged over Janes abs downwards until it meets the top of black underwear. 

“Jane can I” the request is breathy and needy 

The brunette cannot form words and nods dumbly in reply. 

Hands are pushing her black thong down her legs and she steps out of it kicking it aside. 

“Touch me” it’s an urgent request issued in a deep growl that has just sent electricity skipping along Maura’s spine. 

Her fingers move down until they are meet a trimmed strip of dark hair and stroke it gently. Jane is pretty certain she has never needed contact more and presses her hips forward hoping Maura catches on to her urgency. 

She does, and dextrous fingers gently slide between soft folds of skin and suddenly hazel eyes raise quickly in shock at the level of moisture the blonde has just discovered. Her goddess is lost, head tipped back raven hair spilling down her back so close to orgasm she is barely hanging on. 

Adjusting the angle of her hand Maura presses a thumb to a throbbing clit circling in a debilitating rhythm. 

“Maura, I need” Jane’s voice has reached a new level of rasp and its so sexy Maura almost loses concentration

“What do you need Jane? tell me”

“You. Inside. Me. Now”

Timing her entry Maura’s free hand reaches up and releases a pert breast from inside a simple black bra lips wrapping around the hardened nipple exactly as she thrusts two fingers up and inside curling slightly at their peak. 

Jane is gone, flying off over the cliff into an orgasm so strong she didn’t realise it was possible, moving her hips harder onto Maura’s hand looking for as much contact as possible. Making only a deep moan as she does. 

Coming down she rests her head against Maura’s shoulder panting. Dark curls everywhere hiding her face from view. Eventually she stands to allow Maura access to withdraw her hand from between her legs. 

She almost wished she hadn’t when she sees the blonde raise her fingers covered in Janes arousal to her lips and lick them. 

Her knees nearly buckle at the sight, not helped when Maura lets out a positively pornographic moan in response to the taste. 

Finding strength back in her legs Jane reaches an arm behind Maura lifting her enough to divest her of her pale blue lace underwear noting how wet the garment is. Sinking to her knees as she finally takes the ruined underwear over Maura’s ankles, Jane takes her time to lick and nip her way up the inside of the blondes left leg then once she reaches the knee repeats the process down the other leg. 

Maura can’t think, she’s no longer breathing in normal patterns her heart is racing and she is just barely clinging onto control over her body. The teasing is both exquisite and painful and whilst she desperately wants to fist into raven locks and pull this gorgeous woman between her legs she is fighting with herself to see what Jane chooses to do next. 

She doesn’t have to wait long, her legs are pushed apart and lifted over shapely shoulders. Maura feels warm breath along the inside of her thigh as Janes tongue runs along closer and closer to her core. Then she stops. 

Is Jane having second thoughts? 

“Jane?… are you ok?” Maura is certain she spoke aloud but her voice is so breathy she’s not certain she was heard. 

“You’re just so..so…hot, I just wanted a moment to take in the sight of you” Theres a mega watt grin over the beautiful face of the brunette and eyes laced in innocent appreciation.

“Oh” a more expressive and verbose answer was not going to be forthcoming with the blood diverting between her erogenous zones

The moment didn’t last long, Jane moved forward confidently, pressing her tongue against Maura’s throbbing clit and circling slowly then sucking it into her mouth repeating the motion with more pressure each time. 

Long fingers found a dripping wet entrance and pushed inwards finding a deep slow rhythm that matched the actions of her mouth. Hands tangled in dark curls and pulled her closer and that moan again, Maura was coming apart at the seams. 

The pace quickened and the blondes hips rocked, her own hands closing over ample breasts and squeezing gently. Maura was there and coming so suddenly a raw “JANE” escaped the throat of the M.E. and her body rolled in waves of ecstasy clenching hard around Janes fingers deep inside her. 

She felt drained instantly by the effort of the orgasm like Jane had pulled everything from her. It was intense and incredible. 

Jane rose so she was standing, still inside the smaller woman as she came down. Resting foreheads together the taller woman became aware of tears running down the face of her blonde. 

“Maura, what’s wrong? Was that not good?” 

“On the contrary” Maura was still catching her breath “it was exquisite” 

————————————————————————————————————

“Hello?, Earth to Jane…OI RIZZOLI” 

“Huh what what??” Jane jumped alert suddenly aware of her surroundings and Frost’s attempt to get her attention. 

“Calm down you were miles away. We’re here, that’s the car matching the BOLO”


End file.
